Modern Jousting
by Becs
Summary: This is just another PS. But it has Pietro getting into an insulting competition with an old woman. (For those of you who know it's Mrs Winkle)


Disclaimer: Own nothing cept Mel.

A/N - K, somebody (sorry I can't 'member who) liked Pietro insulting Mrs Winkle, so here's a little more and also a really cool game I thought up and would love to play if only I could find someone willing to play it. *sigh* My friends are no fun.

"Come on Lance, you can pitch better than that!" Mel called, balancing the bat.

"I'm having an off day!" Lance yelled back, "can't we play something else?"

"No! You suck at everything else!"

"ComeOnLance! Pitch Already!" Pietro called out, hopping from one foot to the other, "pitchpitchpitchpitch."

"All right I am!" Lance wound back his right arm and released.

KATHWACK!

Mel hit the ball hard and it sailed away up the street.

"Look at it go!" Todd whistled, "way to go Mel!"

"I got it! I got it!" Pietro yelled, zipping off.

CRASH!

The ball hit Mrs Winkle's window and went on going. Pietro only just managed to stop in time, screaming to a halt and waving his arms to stop from impaling himself on the old woman's fence.

"Damn," Todd cursed, "there goes our game."

"Oh god," Lance muttered, "here she comes."

"You young ruffians!" Mrs Winkle shrieked, coming out of her house shaking a fist, their ball in the other hand. "I've told you time and time again, don't play on the street!"

"And you thought we'd listen to _you_ you senile old bag!" Pietro yelled, "only reason you don't want us to play on the street is cause we remind you of the fact that death is knocking at your badly painted door!"

"Nice going Pietro," Mel sighed, "now we're never going to get our ball back."

But Pietro was too busy locked in an insult competition with Mrs Winkle to hear Mel.

"You should be at home doing work for your parents you delinquent!"

"What about you Grandma! You just sit at home bitching about how reckless the youth of today are. Get outside and do something useful for the god damn community!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know that in my day I did plenty for the community!"

"Well you could have fooled me! What happened? Did you suddenly realise you were having too much fun!?!"

"This could go on for a while," Todd mused as he watched the two quick tempered persons glare at each other over the fence.

"Yeah," Mel agreed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Todd frowned.

Mel swung the baseball bat back and forth for a while before a small smile spread over her face.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Do you guys have another bat?"

"Yes," Todd answered slowly.

"It's a cheap foamy one like this huh?"

"Yes," Todd answered again.

"And bikes. Do you have bikes?"

"Where is this going?" Lance asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, yes we have two bikes."

"Perfect!" Mel grinned, "Todd, you go get the other bat, Lance and Freddy, you show me where the bikes are."

Minutes later 

Todd stared sceptically at the two bats and the two bikes in front of them.

"What are you doing with these again?"

"Wait and see!" Mel called. The Brotherhood members watched as Mel pulled the chalk along the road. In the background Pietro and Mrs Winkle were still at each other's throats. "There," Mel stood

up and brushed chalk dust off her jeans.

"It's; a line," Lance raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's two lines!" Freddy said.

Mel rolled her eyes, "they're starting points."

"For?" Todd asked.

"Modern day jousting!" Mel grinned.

Todd's eyes widened, "cool!"

"You mean, we're going to ride at one another on bikes and smack the opposing person with the bat?" Lance asked.

"BINGO!" Mel grinned.

"This is going to end in tears," Lance sighed.

"Oh, oh! Can I go first!?!" Todd pleaded.

"You can verse me," Mel grinned, picking up a bat and bike. The two teens moved to their starting points.

"Sir Todd the Terrific verses Lady Mel the Mighty!" Freddy called.

"Ooh one rule!" Mel raised a hand, "no powers! That would be unfair on me!"

"Knights, ready your steeds!" Freddy called, "GO!"

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" Todd yelled, peddling fast.

"HI HO SILVER, AWAY!" Mel whooped.

"I can't look," Lance said, covering his eyes.

"And the knight to triumph is, Todd!" Freddy called. Todd grinned and waved his bat about as he did a victory lap.

"What are you kids doing now!" The three teens turned to look at Mrs Winkle.

"Playing," Todd said meekly. 

"Oww oww oww!" Pietro was whining, "my ear! That hurts you grumpy old spinster!" Mrs Winkle glared down at Pietro. "It's what you need. Discipline. Maybe Is should have a talk with your father."

"No! Anything but that!" Pietro wailed, "my father is a reigning psychopath!" He twisted out of the old woman's grip.

"Come on Pietro!" Mel called, "you don't need to argue with her! It's obvious who's got the better insults."

"Yeah, Mrs Winkle," Todd snorted.

"She does not!" Pietro retorted, "just shows what you know!"

"Go home!" Mrs Winkle yelled, "or I'll call the police! And you," she turned on Mel, "you should go home to your parents, it's not too late for you to reform! These boys are beasts!"

"Beasts I tell you! Beasts!" Pietro mocked, making an angry face in perfect imitation of Mrs Winkle.

"You young whipper-snapper!" Mrs Winkle made a swipe at Pietro.

"You young whipper-snapper!" Pietro imitated, dodging the old woman.

Mel tapped the bat against her ankle and grinned madly at Pietro's antics. "Come on guys, we don't want her to get over excited and have a heart attack. Let's go play somewhere else. Ooh! I know! Let's play at cops! Have you guys got one of those footballs that whistles? Great! Let's go!"

After everything was prepared 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The football whistled at an incredibly high pitch as the five teens speed along the streets of Bayville. Pietro screamed round the corner causing the volume of the football to up a notch. Noise is good.

- - - - - -

Wow, I wish I could find someone to play jousting with. Hee, but I've done the other thing with the football! It is sooooooooo much fun! You would not believe how loud it can get! Oh well, ciao! 


End file.
